Guardians of Facebook  Mesmo: The Last Telepath
by TelepathicGuardian24
Summary: In  the kingdom of Silverveil there were a group of telepathic owls hidden to all for many moons until discovered and raided by Pure Ones. Only one owl who goes by the name of Mesmo survived. This is my story.
1. Chapter One: The Striped Pearl

**Guardians of Facebook - Mesmo: The Last Telepath**

**This story and the characters herein are based on the life of a fictional character used in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole based role-playing community on Facebook. It is written in first person narrative because when role-playing on Facebook you become part of the character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole or any of its known characters. There are however a few character that I do own and characters that I have been granted permission to use by other role players.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Striped Pearl<strong>

Many moons ago, two barred owls stood around a nest in which a rather odd looking egg was now hatching.

Look Neuro, the egg is cracking!"- My mother Valery hooted to my Da telepathically.

It's always easy to tell apart the egg of a telepathic owl. Whether the egg belongs to that of barn owls, great horneds, snowys or even great greys it is always striped a bright blue colour. Some say it has something to do with the (blue) electrical signals of the owl brain, but I guess I'll never really know. Being a barred owl, my egg was white and rather spherical. For this reason my egg resembled a striped pearl.

Everyone in the settlement the telepathic owls had built in Silverveil suddenly felt a disturbance in their minds at the moment my egg tooth cracked the egg, or so my mum tells me. This was an unusual occurrence and did not happen every time a telepathic owl was hatched. Mum also told me that everyone agreed that I must be the most powerful telepathic owl since Teleglaux himself (The first telepathic owl, but that's another story). The others quickly traced the location that the disturbance was coming from and everyone was now crowded around me. A buzz of tele-talk entered my mind and mum had to telepathically shush them. I slowly stood up and uttered my first telepathic words -Mum, da?-

-Hello there little one. - They replied

-He is a mesmerizing little owlet, isn't he?- And that's how I got my name. It was shortened to "Mesmo" of course and I personally think that they couldn't have picked a better name, considering the hypnotics of telepaths and all. It was further shortened to "Mes" by my mate.

Thank you for coming everyone, but the owlet needs to be alone for a while."- My mum chased everyone out the hollow. As soon as everyone cleared out I gazooled my first real word "Mes-merr-ise" and then I smiled. A telepathic owl's tele-voice sounds exactly the same inside your head as his or her actual voice. That morning I had my First insect ceremony and my da read me the first legend of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole. We didn't have very many books, only the legends, two books on telepathy, the story of Teleglaux and my mum's first book. I sat in my nest and looked up at my da with wide eyes as he began reading aloud.

"Once upon a time before there were kingdoms of owls, in a time of ever-raging wars hatched in the country of the great North Waters and his name was Hoole…" He began.

When my da finished reading the legend I fell asleep to my mum humming some sort of telepathic lullaby and dreamt of the Guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I'm working on length and the chapters do get longer. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Tele Town

**Chapter Two: Tele-Town**

* * *

><p>A week after I was hatched and had my First Meat Ceremony I started to take a great interest in the world that the other telepaths had built outside our hollow.<p>

To any normal owl Tele Town as some called it, would be incredibly quiet since there was not much talking, but to a telepath the clatter of tele-talk almost enough to make you go yeep. That's why neither the Guardians, Pure Ones, nor any other owls ever found out about us. Th them we were a myth, a legend. We never wanted to draw any attention to ourselves. You see, we were concerned about safety. If any other owl ever found out about us and we were exposed there might have been trouble. We were obsessive about being invisible, hidden from the rest. For this very reason an elite group of owls took it upon themselves to stand guard in shifts and watch for any intruders. They were the most powerful, extensively trained and highly respected telepaths in all of town. These Cortex Silencers were often the top achieving Telepathic Grandmasters. I always looked up to them and it was my dream to become one of them someday, just like my da. If ever any owl came across the town, the Silencers would erase the memory from their minds. Even if they tried to fly away the silencers would either be powerful enough to erase that particular part of that owl's memory from a distance or they would fly after the owl to get within range of mind connection. The owl would wake up somewhere else and not have remembered what a magnificent sight he or she had seen.

* * *

><p>Tele Town was built by some of the earliest telepaths in the northern region of Silverveil in the time before Hoole. There were about fifty hollows housing all kinds of owls, all telepathically inclined. There was also a large Telepath Academy with ranks ranging from Mind Reader to Telepathic Grand Master. Telepathic owls went to the academy after four weeks in which their parents taught them the basics and have started branching. We were all a sort of a family even though we weren't the same species. We had a dining hollow were we ate all our meals. Everyone helped with the hunt and game was plentiful. We shared breaklight and tweener in the great dining hollow in the middle of town. After which all the parents brought back something for their hatchlings eat. Ropes and bridges hung everywhere, connecting hollows and making life a lot easier. Each hollow was lined with a particular metal on the outside to keep the brainwaves inside it from coming out and also to keep the brainwaves from outside from coming in. It was called 'mu metal'. I learned a little later on in life that also protects against the damaging effects of flecks. We were blissfully unaware of such evil though. Communication between telepaths was frighteningly easy, we always knew what each other was thinking and feeling. For this reason it was not hard to find a mate.<p>

One would accidently think: -Wow, she's beautiful. I love her, I wonder if she even likes me.-

And the other owl would say -You really think so? I've loved you for a very long time too.-

Then the first owl would say with wide eyes -Would you be my mate?"-

I've seen it happen many times before with my head sticking out of the hollow. The telepaths of Silverveil were a peaceful kind, just like the Glauxian Brothers. Completely cut off from the rest of the owl kingdoms, we had no idea of the evil that was growing in the gizzards many a barn owl whose minds were less pure than racdrops! None of us would ever use our powers to harm any other owl. Sometimes however accidents did happen and when it did the 'Mental Medics' were called upon. As you can see alliteration was popular among us, I guess it's because of the way it just rolled off the mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's why no one knew about the telepaths in Silverveil.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three: The Mind Controlled Grass

**Chapter three: The Mind-Controlled Grasshopper**

The following three weeks I completed my next four ceremonies: first meat, first moulting, first fur-on-meat and first bones. We never spoke much; instead we held more telepathic conversations than normal families have verbal conversations. I don't remember what we spoke about all the time though. My da read me the legends every morning and so we progressed through the entire cycle of legends. Besides that my parents began teaching me all sorts of things a young owlet should know. I was taught language and speech, reading and writing, about Glaux and Teleglaux, the dangers of the outside world, manners ect. But most importantly mum and da began teaching me telepathy. The practice of telepathy does not just include mind reading and talking to others telepathically. Not many knew that telepathy was complete access other owls brains. This was because they could only hear us talking to them in their minds and occasionally figure out that we have read their minds. Reading minds in itself isn't what others think it to be. It is generally conceived that us telepaths can only see or hear what another only is thinking, so everything is safe in their minds as long as they do not think about it. That is horribly incorrect. Although it makes it easier, anything in the owl mind can be seen with a little bit of searching. Along with reading minds and talking to others telepathically we can create and destroy memories, develop artificial habits of others, make them do things whether they like it or not and put them under hypnotic trances. In short the best of us could completely manipulate minds. Everybody in the town thought I was the best they had ever known, but I don't think I was. My parents were. My da had been the captain of the Cortex Silencers for many moon cycles now and my mum was the leading Mental Medic for a long time as well.

* * *

><p>-"Mesmo stop playing with your food, we want you to practice your abilities but not on your food!"- My mum was yelling at me in my head because I was making a grasshopper run around the floor in front of me.<p>

-"Sorry mum, but when am I going to have my first lesson?"-

-"Soon enough dear, you're only a week old."-

-"I'll give you your first lesson tomorrow Mesmo,"- said my da.

-"But Neuro, he's too young!"-

-"Valery, you can see his telepathic abilities are far beyond mature for his age. Most owlet's ability to speak telepathically only kicks in a week after their hatching and look at him he's already mind controlling. I think he's ready."- My mum looked at me and I nodded.

She paused and then said, -"Well alright dear, if you think he's ready."-

-"I knew you would say that!"- My da had obviously read my mum's mind.


	4. Chapter Four: Telepathic Lessons

**Chapter Four: Telepathic Lessons**

I had my first telepathic lesson at one week old. Most telepathic owlets didn't start before they were at least two weeks of age.

"Alright Mesmo, are you ready?" My da asked aloud. I nodded impatiently and enthusiastically.

"We are going to start with mind reading. Have you ever attempted mind reading before?" I can't say I had. I mean I knew I was able to, but I just didn't know how. "No da, I haven't" I looked down at my talons.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He lifted up my head with his starboard wing. "Mind reading is the only telepathic ability that doesn't come naturally, even for you."

"Really?" I looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes and so does memory reading. Telepathic speech comes naturally at around a week and mind control at three weeks. But you have already tapped into telepathic speech at birth and mind control at one week."

"So I did everything early. But why can't I read minds yet? Is it anything like reading a book?"

"No Mesmo, it is very different. Our top Telepathic Researchers can't explain it. Mind and memory reading has to be taught. Some things come naturally and some things just don't. I'm sure that if it didn't have to be learned you would have picked up on it by now."

"I see... But don't telepathic speech and mind control also have to be taught?"

"I cannot teach those to abilities to you, for you already know how to use them. I can only help you practice them."

"Oh."

"Enough of that. Let's get on with it then."- I nodded to my da's telepathic notion.

"Flinty. Now, let's begin with mind reading. It is important to remember that if you don't get it right on the first go to keep trying. First close your eyes and try to sense my mind." I shut my eyes tight and felt something in the room that I had not felt before. It was like a complex bundle of owl thoughts, emotions, memories and functions.

"What is it da?" I asked aloud.

"That is my brain Mesmo" I was literally mesmerized.

"I can feel it!" I shrieked with my eyes still closed.

"Good. Now, see if you can hear what I am thinking."

I shut my eyes even harder and focused the most that I ever had in my very brief recent owl life. All of a sudden I heard something emitting from my da's brain. It was similar to his tele-voice but somewhat different. At this moment I realized that mind reading is experiencing what another owl is thinking in his mind at the moment and I could only hear my parents voice in my mind because they were speaking telepathically voluntarily. Mind reading is involuntary reading of another owl's mind. At fist what he thought sounded like mumbling, but then he repeated it and I read his mind clearly, ~"Mesmo, can you hear me now? How do I sound?"~

-"Yes, I can hear you da."- I opened my eyes and spoke telepathically directly to his brain. –"You sound a little different though."-

-"Ah, I can hear your tele-voice very clearly now Mesmo."- My da spoke back.

-"Was it any different before?"-

-"Why yes. You see now that you've learnt to sense my mind you are able to speak directly into my brain making your speech very clear. Before you were only throwing telepathic speech into the air. You will need to speak into the mind of a non-telepathic owl in order for them to hear as they cannot pick up on telepathic brain waves."-

-"Really? I thought all owls were telepathic."- I churred out loud.

-"Absolutely not!"- My da also churred a bit. -"Not all owls are as gifted as we are. Only the owls inside Tele Town possess telepathy. That's who the Cortex Silencers watch out for."-

-"Oh, I understand"- What I didn't tell my da was that I had suddenly grown a desire to meet one of these non-telepaths.

-"Good, let's carry on. This time I'm going to think a picture in my mind. Tell me what it is."-

I shut my eyes and focused on his mind again. At first glance it looked like a blurry brown blob with a tail, but a few seconds later I saw a mouse.

"I'TS A MOUSE" I cried and opened my eyes.

"Whoa, easy there son. Yes, precisely. I'm going to think of a sequence of images now. Tell me what is happening."

I nodded and went into mind reading position for the third time. I saw the mouse again and nearly blurted it out before I saw it being snatched up by an owl slightly larger than my da. As I looked closer at the owl I recognized her face.

"It's mum catching a mouse isn't it?" I said with my eyes wide open. Da indicated yes with his head and then smiled.

The next three weeks my da helped me practice mind reading, telepathic speech and mind control using live insects, mice and small birds in which time I had my first molting ceremony. I practiced on my own a lot too.


	5. Chapter Five: Angelic Grace

**Chapter 5: Angelic Grace**

Early in the evening when I came back from my first prey ceremony my parents looked upon the image of me now fully fledged. –"I had no idea this day would come so soon."- My mum said telepathically to my da.

-"I'll come visit I promise."- I said telepathically to my mum.

-"We know you will Mesmo, this place isn't so big. In fact we'll visit you."- Replied my da.

-"That would be great, but where am I going to stay and will I be alone?"-

-"Son, There's something that we've been meaning to tell you. You are going to have go out and pick an empty hollow in this place tonight and find some soft moss for it and in so have your first moss ceremony. Then you will have your first lesson at The Telepath Academy which I know you're exited about and have been looking forward to for a long time..."-

I nodded –"Is there something else da?"-

"You need a mate!" My mum blurted out and quickly clamped her beak shut.

"Valery..." The conversation turned verbal as my mum and da spoke to each other.

"I'm sorry Neuro. I know we wanted to ease into it, but you got stuck."

"That's quite alright dear." Then they turned to me.

"I know that I need one." I began before they could speak again. "I just don't know how to go about looking for one." My mum and da smiled at each other.

"Well Mesmo," said my mum "While you were still in your hollow we made a visit to all the Barred owl families in Tele Town and it turns out that two recently had a female barred hatchling. Our friends and another family."

"They are your only two options and the one you pick will be your mate for life." Concluded my da.

I was both excited and nervous and nervous at this.

* * *

><p>We lifted off in flight and as I followed my parent's to their friends' house I felt a little queasy. 'What if I yarped a pellet right in front of the girl of my dreams?' I thought. No, I had to keep it together and be myself. I had never felt this scared. We had not flown very far before we came across a fir tree a little smaller than our own. After we had alighted down in their hollow, I was acquainted me with my parent's friend and their daughter. I didn't register on anything but "And this is Nina." My jaws dropped, but not for the reason they thought it did. I had never seen such a fat owl! Had I seen a turkey before at that time the thought would have come to mind and they would have read it. Her parents read my mind anyway and I'm glad they did because I could not commit to someone larger than me. I don't mean larger as in taller and having bigger bone structure and body mass as Barred owl females are larger than the males. I mean a lot broader and what made her even more unattractive was that she was older than me and still shorter. Plus she spoke funny. I think my parents lost their friends that night and they weren't too impressed with me since Nina was their first choice. I didn't care though because I still had the dreadful ringing of her creepy tele-voice in my head. Would the other owl also as hideous. Or even worse? It was either her or the turkey. I gulped at this thought on our way to the second family.<p>

* * *

><p>The three of us headed for another fir tree just about the same size ours. The next thing I knew I was in the presence of too gruff middle-aged Barred owls with stern looks on their faces. I could see why my mum and da had made friends with the other owls and why Nina was their first choice despite her unfortunate physical aspects.<p>

The two Barreds did not take kindly to this thought but knew that I was the only male Barred owl that had recently hatched in Tele Town. So they stepped aside revealing their daughter perched at the back of the hollow. I locked eyes with the most beautiful owl in all the owl kingdoms. Her silvery plumage reflected the moonlight in a blinding and truly mesmerizing way. I thought I might just be moon blinked on the spot. I felt something stir in my gizzard that I had not felt before. She was a vision of absolute angelic grace and shear majesty. Her thoughts were innocent and pure. We both thought the same thing and we knew it because we read each other's minds. In that moment we knew that we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. I walked over to her past her parents who were examining my every move, I however didn't even care.

-"Hi, I'm Mesmo"- I said telepathically as I approached this mystifying angel.

-"Hello, I'm Silvaria"- Her enchaining voice and that breathtaking name exploded in my mind.

-"I will never let you go"- I promised her.

-"I'll always hold on tight"- She promised back.

* * *

><p>We soon left her parents hollow in search of our own. During our search we gleeked about in the night sky, chasing and flying circles each other until we finally came to a hollow that we both agreed on.<p>

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed. Then she sighed, "We are going to be so happy here." She paused and then said "And so will our hatchlings."

I wrapped a wing around her and said, "I love you Silvaria."

She sunk her head into my breast feathers and said, "I love you too Mesmo." What had I done to deserve her?


	6. Chapter Six: Stop Mesmo, Stop!

**Chapter 6: -"Stop Mesmo, stop!"-**

-"How about this moss?"- I called telepathically to Silvaria.

-"No, that's not soft enough"- She replied as she alighted next to me. My mate Silvaria and I were searching for the softest moss for our hollow just outside Tele Town where the supplest mosses grew. It was a first for me as it was the furthest from my home town I had ever been and it was our first moss ceremony.

"I think I see some really good moss over there!" Silvaria had swiveled her head around as only an owl can and exclaimed it aloud as she was exited. I too felt a tingle in my gizzard.

"This moss is even softer than the moss I had my hollow with my parents." Silvaria was rubbing a bunch that she had scooped up against her cheek feathers. Teleglaux, she looked cute doing that.

"What do you think Mes?" She asked me.

I picked up a clump in my starboard talons and rubbed it together. It was indeed the softest moss I had ever felt. "It's perfect." I looked up at her and smiled. "Let's grab all that we can carry and head back to the hollow."

So we did. I gathered a large bundle of it and made my way toward our hollow. I looked back to make sure my mate was okay. Silvaria had done the same and was following behind me with a slightly smaller heap.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we arrived at the hollow. It was now fully furnished with our dawn on the floor, pictures on the walls we had carved with a sharp stick, perches, candles, curtains, shells, plush owls we had made together, a hanging mobile made of things we had found together, a shelf with a few books and a snack jar. All it was missing was a nest. We gathered all the moss together and begun neatly constructing the nest, layering the soft moss we had found with our own downy feathers. Silvaria's feathers seemed to me to be of a better quality than mine.<p>

"Wow, I running out of downy feathers." Silvaria churred when we were finished with the nest.

"Don't worry, we won't be needing pluck them out anymore. So that'll give them a chance to grow back." I churred also.

Then Silvaria seemed distracted and looked out the hollow to see the moon.

-"Is something wrong?"- I asked her telepathically.

-"The Telepath Academy is about to start their lessons for the night"- She turned to me.

-"Oh yes. I almost forgot"- I replied.

-"How could you forget Mes? You were so excited about going to the Academy."-

-"I guess I was just having so much fun with you."-

She smiled and then said, -"Well we'd better make haste if we don't want to be late."-

I nodded and we spread our wings took off for the Telepath Academy.

* * *

><p>Tele Town's own Telepath Academy was located in the most southern point of the establishment. It consisted of six large oak trees each with seven to eight hollows acting as classes for different ranks of students. Silvaria and I began our first lesson at the highest hollow in Oak Tree #1 in the <em>Mind reader<em> hollow. We were the only two owls only in a 'progressive group' or class of owls. As a new rank was earned such as _telepathic intermediate_ or _mind-controlling puppet master_, the class would move down the Oak Trees until they reached the end of that Oak Tree and moved on to the next one and so on until they received the ranking _Telepathic Grand Master_. Once this rank was received the telepathic owl could then pick a job. The jobs in Tele Town were Tele Teacher at the Academy, Mental Medic, Telepathic Researcher, Tele Engineer, Builder and Cortex Silencer. Of course there were couple who did almost nothing like the retired and the hollow wives, but everyone understood. I thought it might take forever to earn the highest rank in the Academy become a Cortex Silencer, which took even more training. But being with my mate and knowing that we'd do it all together made it a great deal more bearable. Silvaria's dream was to become a Telepathic Researcher and find new and innovative ways to use our abilities.

* * *

><p>-"That was great! I learned so many new things, how did you find it Silvaria?"- I said telepathically as we arrived back at our hollow from our lesson.<p>

-"Yes, it was very insightful..." My mate replied bleakly and wilfed.

-"Is something wrong dear?"- I stepped closer to her.

She sighed, -"Well Mes, all that mind reading stuff is fantastic... But when are we going to get to memory reading?"-

-"Memory reading?" The mere mention of it made my gizzard twinge. "When we reach the second Oak Tree I think."-

-"That's too long for me to wait."- She paused, -"Do you want to try some now?"-

-"I'm sorry, but are you yoicks? We don't know the first thing about it."-

-"I know, but maybe you can figure and tell me about something from my past that I can't remember very well and now scares me a lot. Everyone in Tele was always saying how that Mesmo owl was so gifted. I never imagined I would become his mate. I believe in you Mesmo."- At this she touched the feathers above my heart.

I hugged her and over her shoulder I said out loud, "I love you Silvaria, you know I would do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Awhile later I was staring into her gorgeous dark hazel eyes which had a tinge of purple in them.<p>

-"Are you sure you want me to do this?"- I asked before I went ahead with it.

-"Positive"- She replied.

-"What am I looking for?"-

-"Well, I'm not really sure of it and that's why I want you to read my memory. A week after I was hatched I saw a barn owl with the strangest things on his head and talons, but I got such a fright I don't remember it very well and I'm not sure if I imagined it."

I nodded. It all sounded very peculiar. Could it have been a non-telepath like the ones my da told me about and what was it doing in Tele Town?

I closed my eyes and locked on to her mind. I could see and hear her thoughts, I went deeper. I could now feel her brain function, her bodily awareness, then I found her memory organ. I focused on it. "I found your memories!" I said out loud, not being able to focus on them and speak telepathically at the same time. I waited for a reply as I began trying to understand her memories. As the first thoughts came to my head I realized I couldn't see or hear, in fact I couldn't feel anything. Had something gone wrong? I shrugged it off. It was probably just a side effect I thought. I experienced vibrant and stunning memories of Silvaria and I through her eyes and it was all so wonderful. Wait, I had to snap out of it and find that memory. I focused on what she had described to me and there was the Tyto as clear as nightime, she had not imagined it. But hold on, was he wearing battle armour? I had never seen such things before. This owl was not a telepath, he was too masculine, his eyes were red and he looked fearsome. I had to get out of this trance and tell my mate. I couldn't, I was lost in her mind. I thought I found a way out, but I was just going deeper and deeper and deeper. I concentrated and strained as hard as I could. Suddenly a familier voice shot through my head like thunder. -"STOP MESMO, STOP!"-

An immense pain in my head instantly ripped me from her mind and I slammed against the floor unconscious.


	7. Chapter Seven: Battle Armour

**Chapter Seven: Battle Armour**

I slowly regained consciousness Glaux knows how many moons later. I felt another brain in the room. 'Silvaria' I thought. But something was wrong... The thoughts of this mind were not pure and innocent like Silvaria's. No, it burnt brightly with evil, hate and rage and demanded purity. Not of heart and gizzard, but purity of Tytos. That they were superior and would stop at nothing until they ruled over all other species of owl. Something was very wrong. I strained and forced my vision to recover. I jolted wide awake at the sight I had seen. My gizzard plunged into grief as I hazily saw my beloved mate Silvaria dying on the floor of our hollow. I looked up the enormous Barn owl whose mind I had sensed. He was wearing battle armour like the ones on that owl I had seen in Silvaria's memory. They were covered in blood.

"What have you done to Silvaria?" I stood up, my eyes narrowed. The grief in my gizzard had now had now turned into absolute rage.

"Oh, was this pathetic owl your mate? Don't worry you'll soon join her." The bloody Tyto replied.

I looked down at my mate who was now gasping for air, still deeply in tune with brute's mind. These were to be her last breathes and then she would be gone forever. While the anger in my gizzard rose to my brain, I heard screams of owls outside and battle claws slashing the air. The telepaths were being slaughtered by the second and my parents were probably already dead. These owls could not even begin to comprehend exactly who they were dealing with. The time for peace was over. My eyes shot toward the Tyto's to gain a better link to his brain. His mind was the complete focus of my fury. I saw him quiver a little. I closed my eyes and remembered Silvaria screamed, telepathically and out loud, still holding a firm mental grasp on this 'pure' Barn owl's mind. In that instant I unlocked the utmost full potential of my telepathic abilities. A lifetime of training could not bring me what this anger in my gizzard brought out. I was more powerful than the best Telepathic Grandmaster, even more powerful than the greatest Cortex Silencer. I was ready to take on Teleglaux himself. The mu metal lined outside our hollow exploded off the tree bark and went flying in all directions, making the owls it didn't strike and kill go yeep and plummet to the ground. I stopped... I could no longer feel his brain. I opened my dilated eyes. The Barn owl whose battle armour was covered in my mate's blood now lay on his back. I blinked. He was brain-dead. Exhausted mentally and physically, but with a new found strength I walked over to Silvaria and collapsed beside her. Blood flowed from the deep gash made by the battle claws. I held her in my wings as she reached her dying breath.

"Silvaria, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have..." I began to say, but I was cut short by her final words which she had to fight for.

"Don't... Blame yourself Mes..." She touched my cheek feathers with her starboard wing. "I wanted you to... Your strong now, and can take care... Of yourself. I'll always be with, you in scroom..."

She closed her eyes and managed to telepathically hoot, -"I love you Mes"- before she died.

-"I love you too Silvaria. I'll never forget you and will always keep you in my heart and gizzard."- I promised her dead brain which only perhaps her scroom could hear. I could have sworn I felt something touch my port shoulder. I swiveled my head, but there was nothing to see.

-"Be at peace Silvaria."- I thought telepathically.

A tear escaped my eye and I swept it away with my blood-stained wingtips. Something to remember her by for a while. I knew it was rather sickening, but I rather liked the new look.

* * *

><p>I had to get out of there before more of these "Pure Ones" as they called themselves came for me. I hobbled to opening of the hollow and saw all of Tele Town set ablaze. The Oak Trees and all of their knowledge burning high into the sky. Fire crowned from treetop to treetop and all of the fir trees used as houses by the telepaths were clothed in bright red feathery flames.<p>

I might have been fire blinked had I been flying. I looked back at my mate. She would be cremated. 'But along with him?' I thought. So I shoved him out of the hollow, breaking his neck as he fell head first to the ground and lay in the pile of pellets Silvaria and I had yarped. I spread my wings and stole one last glance at the most beautiful creature in these Glaux-forsaken owl kingdoms and flew off into the darkness of the night with a heavy heart.

I had not flown very far when I came to alight down atop a branch of a tree I was too weary to identify. I had no idea where I was going or what I was supposed to do. I had lost my mate and my old life was burning to a crisp.

* * *

><p>I began thinking about everything on that branch.<p>

'It all made sense now. The owl that I had seen in Silvaria's memory was one of them and he must have told them about Tele Town. If only I... No Silvaria wouldn't want me to blame myself.'

'Poor Silvaria. By the time I woke up her mind was too weak too weak for me to detect'.

I could still feel the minds of the division of Pure Ones doing Glaux knows what in my old home. 'Would I let these owls get away with this? With my new powers I could surly defeat this evil. But would my powers be enough? And were there more of these owls?'

-"You cannot let them get away with it Mesmo, but leave those owls for now."- A powerful voice said in my mind.

-"Who said that?"- I blinked and frantically looked around.

A bright blue transparent figure shaped like a Barred Owl appeared before me. He was wearing the most marvelous and mesmerizing battle claws I had ever seen.

-"I am Teleglaux's scroom"- The voice boomed in my mind.

-"Teleglaux?"- I repeated. My wings locked and had I been flying I would have gone yeep. I suddenly felt really bad for thinking I could take him on just before I silenced the Tyto's mind.

-"Do not worry about that Mesmo."- Teleglaux read my mind. -"Never before have I seen such remarkable telepathic power and skill."-

-"Thank you, sir."- I replied quietly.

-"I saw this night coming and I knew that force was too great for even I to control. So I entrusted my powers in you upon your hatching, Mesmo. Telepathy persists better in Barred owls and as you know I am a Barred owl and all telepathy spawned from me. You might be the last telepathic owl left in this world Mesmo, but there is another creature that I have given telepathy to be your friend. You shall meet him soon, he is a wolf. To defeat these brutal Tytos you must train him and find the Guardians."-

I nodded. It was a lot for me to take in especially after what happened to me tonight, but I listened attentively. I wasn't sure what a wolf was and I thought the Guardians were just a legend.

-"Tonight however, you will need to go back to Tele Town and retrieve something I hid eons ago under the dining hollow tree when it was just a little plant."-


	8. Chapter Eight: Teleglaux's Mission

**I don't often leave author's notes, but I'm leaving one now.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Barn Owl Girl. Your encouragement, support and interest in my story really means a lot to me. Keep on writing and I will continue reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Teleglaux's Mission<strong>

Still grieving the loss of my beloved mate, I flew towards the fiercely blazing cluster of trees once know as Tele Town. I was going over the mission the owl god of the telepaths had given me in my head for the third time. The Dining Hollow Tree had been the place where the telepaths had eaten all of their meals. Little did anyone know about the secret trap door located on the Western side of the tree hidden under ages of soil and fallen leaves. I was to retrieve the ancient artifacts that once belonged to Teleglaux himself, otherwise I would stand no chance in the war against these so-called Pure Ones. I felt a tremor of fear in my gizzard as I approached the burning trees. A wave of heat and the deafening sound of roaring flames swept over me. It was not the heavily armoured owls I was afraid of. If I flew undetectably low while avoiding the flames, I could reclaim the objects and the Pure Ones had better hope they didn't spot me and stand in my way of escaping the inferno.

* * *

><p>I made it to the dining hollow tree in the middle of town and managed to avoid being spotted by the Pure One Scouts who were perched on the outer perimeter of what used to be Tele Town on trees that had not yet caught alight to ensure that no telepaths were left alive. I made a spiraling decent around the large tree and landed on the ground to the west of it. I wasn't sure where to start digging and I wasn't a burrowing owl either. I remembered that family of telepaths who had rather flat heads and long featherless legs and insisted on living in a burrow in the ground. How I wished they were there to help me. All of a sudden a remarkable thing happened. The ground underneath my talons became transparent and I could see the trap door about four centimeters underground. It glowed an eerie bright blue, the colour Teleglaux had appeared to me in. I knew it was him and that he was with me.<p>

-"Thank you Teleglaux."- I looked up and uttered telepathically. I started digging, my talons glowing bright blue.

I finally finished digging out the trap door and entered the narrow passage, closing the door and the heat and noise along with it behind me. I gave a sigh of relief and leaned back for a few seconds. I continued along the passageway, the bright blue glow of my talons as my only source of light. I didn't want to be ungrateful towards Teleglaux, but my talons were really starting to disturb me. I supposed it was just like having Teleglaux in my talons leading me on the true path of light.

I soon found myself in an underground hollow just slightly bigger than the average tree hollow. Roots from the dining hollow tree hung from the ceiling and weaved along the walls of dirt. The air was stale, cold, moist and smelt like earth. The soil beneath my shimmering talons felt odd, different from the surface soil. I had never been under underground before. It gave me a small abnormal tinge in my gizzard. I looked around. Something at the other side of the room reflecting the light emitting from my talons caught my eye. Was it what I was looking for? I walked over to a crate made of wood and lined on the outside with mu metal. Bright blue streaks had been painted across the metal ages ago. It was defiantly signature telepathic. Mu metal had been used all around Tele Town because of its telepathy blocking properties and bright blue stripes were the mark of telepathy as telepathic owl eggs were striped this way. I flapped my wings in order to send a gust of wind that blew the dust away. An old piece of parchment flew up into the air and landed in front of me. I turned it over and placed my starboard talons on it in order to read it. It was a letter from Teleglaux. I blinked and started to read it.

_To my chosen one:_

_If you are reading this by now you must know there is terrible danger in the owl kingdoms and the existence of all telepaths is under treat. I have trusted you with my power and along with it you must use the contents of this crate and defeat the evil that has risen. You must not forget those whom you loved, but you must also not let them bring you down. I shall not let you be alone in this world._

_Forever by your side_

_Teleglaux_

I moved the piece I parchment aside and turned my attention to the crate. My beak dropped to the floor as I opened the lid with my wings. I spread out my wings and executed a small air hop onto the edge of the crate. As I perched, my glowing talons provided a better glimpse at the artifacts. I was truly mesmerized as they reflected the bright blue light.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the secret underground hollow the fire raged on and the Pure One Scouts were quite satisfied that they had eradicated the entire telepathic race. They felt that we were one less parliament of owls to worry about. The twenty heavily armoured owls were just about to leave when they saw a strange figure emerge from the centre of what used to be Tele Town. How could they have missed one? It struck fear into their gizzards. 'If this telepath survived this ferocious attack,' they thought, 'he or she was no doubt the strongest of them all.' It was I, Mesmo, the last remaining telepath. My head was equipped with a gleaming helmet that amplifies telepathic brain waves and helps pick up brain activity by 120 times. It had streaks of bright blue all around it and great detail. My talons, which now stopped glowing, were armed with matching battle claws. They amplified and picked up brain waves by 20 times each. And in my talons I held a book. The most comprehensive guide on telepathy written and maintained by Teleglaux as he observed the Telepaths throughout the ages. The cover was made from the hides of Arctic Hares and was also streaked with bright blue lines. It felt like just holding the book enhanced my power as well. All of these things used to belong to Teleglaux, but now they were mine. I could also feel the presence of Teleglaux in a slight blue haze that surrounded me.<p>

The hoard of Pure Ones took wing and flew straight at me, unlocking their battle claws as they came close. There was a loud _THUD_ as the Pure Ones slammed into each other. I watched and churred while hovering ten meters above as seven Pure Ones, injured by the battle claws and the impact plummeted into the fiery furnace. It was telepathic battle tactic which I just invented. I made all the owls see me in their minds in one place while I was in another. The pages in the telepathy book glowed bright blue like my talons had and then ceased glowing. 'Teleglaux,' I thought. 'So every time new telepathic information is discovered he records it in this book.' The remaining Pure Ones struggled to power lift to where I was actually hovering. One came up on my port side and I swung the large book at him, causing his helmet to go flying off his head. I dove down, trying to lose them. Five chased me while the other seven were trying to orientate themselves. I locked onto the minds of the Pure Ones behind me and with a mental blow that would normally only cause a major headache, but now with my new battle armour sent them hurtling unconscious in the other direction. I then flew towards the remaining seven Pure Ones. They were ready for the assault. I had to change that and fast! I made their minds swirl with confusion and bright disorientating colours. With a series of blows from the book, head butts, mental blows and unwilling mind control I finished them off.

I decided to give the surviving Pure Ones a new change at life. So I targeted on their minds and erased all their memories of the Pure Ones.

The first phase of Teleglaux's mission was complete and I had a new reason to live. The second phase of the owl telepath god's mission was a lot more complicated and would take plenty more time. I rose off into the moonless night and left my old life behind for good, the pages in the book glowed with new information. I had to find this telepathic wolf and gain his support, and then I would brave the Sea of Hoolemere and find the Guardians of Ga'Hoole.


	9. Chapter Nine: 'So that's what a wolf loo

**So here's Chapter 9 at last. Mesmo takes a long journey and meets a falcon and a wolf. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: 'So that's what a wolf looks like.'<strong>

In the eight moon cycles that were to follow I took a trip around the owl kingdoms and really grew into a fully fledged upright young telepathic owl. In my constant search to find these wolves and one wolf in particular, I also took a journey to explore new land and meet new owls. From Tele Town in Silverveil I ventured to Shadow Forest, then across the Barrens, in and around the Forest Kingdom of Ambala, around the border of the Desert of Kuneer and then on to the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. I didn't talk to many owls, I mostly just read their minds from a distance. The ones I did talk to were all very surprised that I was telepathic. They did know about my kind, but to them we were just a myth. Most didn't believe me until I demonstrated and some even went yeep, nearly fell of their perch or actually did fall before regaining flight just before hitting the ground. So I stopped telling strange owls about my powers. All in all it wasn't quite as great meeting a non-telepath as I expected. The conversation between myself and the middle-aged spotted owl I met in Shadow Forest went something like this:

-"Hello there sir!"- I boomed into his head telepathically. I was so excited to meet a non-telepathic owl that I nearly scared half to death.

He regained his balance after nearly falling from the branch on which he perched. "What in the name of Glaux in Glaumora!" He frantically swiveled his head around in all directions until his eyes finally came to rest on me where I perched on a branch a behind him.

"Greetings young'un," He began, still spooked "I could have sworn I heard a voice in my head. I must be going yoiks."

-"Oh, you're not going yoiks sir. I'm telepathic. Sorry if I scared you."- I spoke telepathically again.

He shuddered. "The… the... telepaths are... are just a myth." The spotted owl stuttered.

"Well I'm not a myth." I finally spoke out loud.

"No, that can't be. Telepathy isn't real" He shook his head.

I'm telling the truth sir. Think of anything and I'll tell you what you thought about."

"Okay, I'll humor you." The image of me flying up and away and leaving him alone came into my mind.

"It's me flying away isn't it?"

"It can't be! Well, what do you want from me owlet?l"

"I... Um... Are you a Guardian?"

The owl jerked in disbelief. He then turned around, spread his wings and flew off. While speed flying he sheered. "There are no Guardians and there are no telepaths!"

'Wow' I thought 'He really is yoiks.'

This conversation occurred at one of the times I took a rest from traveling. During my long journey from Silverveil to the Beaks, I made stops every now to rest and to learn. I never stayed longer than a week at a time in the same place in an owl kingdom. I would find a nice empty hollow in a particular place where I would like to settle down, find some soft rabbit's ear moss for it and fall sleep. Then I would wake up at twilight the next few nights and go exploring, hunt, prectise flight techniques, practice combat with branches and my new battle claws, practice telepathy and read my telepathy book back at my temporary hollows. I often left my book and battle armour in these temporary hollows when I went exploring and hunting. Telepaths have a very unique and efficient method of hunting. When prey is spotted the telepath would get inside its brain and cause it to freeze in fear. The owl would then easily be able to swoop down and kill it with one swift step and fly up with the rodent in its talons and enjoy a well deserved mind-manipulated meal.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed my voyage in the sky with my battle armour on and my book strapped my back with vines the most though. I traveled for about three nights at a time, sometimes alighting down to rest my wings and sometimes just have a look at something that interested me. I also stopped and found a hollow every night just before the dawn and read the telepathy book in the morning light and slept during the day. I flew for a while during the day a few times. I was joined by crows with the intention to mob me on several occasions. Such small brains they had. I devised multiple ways of combating these filthy creatures telepathically. They included mental blows that sent the crows hurtling through the air in unconscious, mind control and the irregular forced yeepness. After a small amount of encounters with these crows they started to avoid me. In fact some even tried hide when they saw me coming. Which they were quite excellent at, what with smaller minds being more difficult to detect and all. Word spread in the crow universe apparently to avoid the 'evil telepathic manic' or so I read from the crows' minds. Each night I spent flying the load of the ancient artifacts became lighter and lighter. It even became easier to do flight maneuvers. Soon it felt like I wasn't carrying any armour or book at all. I was getting stronger with each passing night I spent soaring trough the sky as the best Cortex Silencer in telepathic history. My telepathy was improving a great deal too. My mum, da and my mate Silvaria would have been proud of me. I thought about them and Tele Town every night, especially during flights when I looked to the horizons as I was carving the air around my grey primary feathers.<p>

* * *

><p>I'll never forget the day I saw the most peculiar bird sitting atop a birch tree one night. I was flying along the River Hoole when I spotted the bird I later learned to be a falcon. I alighted down on a branch on a tree a few meters from the birch and took my helmet off so as not to attract his attention. A wolf moon was out tonight and the glint of my helmet was reflecting its shine. I watched the falcon. It was defiantly not an owl, a crow or a seagull, which I saw one night and it thought something so revolting that I yarped a pellet right over the land that I was flying. The bird was watching the River Hoole flow by that separated the Forest Kingdom of Ambala where I spent most of my travels, from the strange land with rocky spires known as the Beaks. We were perched in Ambala near the border and this creature had not yet sighted me against the pine tree which camouflaged well with my lateral whitish-grey and brown plumage on my belly, brown wings, back and tail feathers and grey and brown head and neck. This is how Barred owls such as myself look. He was a very different however. He was the most muscular bird I had ever seen. The colour black was present on his large wings, back, flight feathers and his head. His deep onyx eyes which reflected the River Hoole and his dusty black curved beak were yellow at their base. A colour that I rarely saw, expect when I looked under my own feet or saw my beak in the reflection of myself in a pond. And his large feet were also this light yellow colour. They harbored the biggest talons I had ever seen. He had to be a bird of prey. All of the rest of the feathers on his legs, belly and the insides of his wings and tail feathers were a tan colour with horizontal black lines except for his neck which was just regular tan. I decided I would read his memory. I had become so much better at memory reading since the first time I tried it with my now deceased mate. Through the total unlocking of my powers and with practice I obtained, I was better at it now than any other telepath had ever been. I slipped into his memory banks while concealing my mental presence and analyzed the knowledge he had about himself, past experiences and then finally inspected his regular emotions and personality at the front of his brain. This large bird was called a peregrine falcon with the formal name of Falco peregrinus. He was a mooncycle or so younger than me and was in search of a mate. But I picked up that he had a major crush on a female Barn owl named Era. I blinked. If that wasn't enough, this owl was a Pure One. He was usually a fun-loving enthusiastic free flier, but tonight he was depressed.<p>

'Oh Era, why do you love that Tallox wet pooper.' He thought as he stared into the water. 'If only I were a Tyto Alba.' Then a thought of him diving for coals to bring back to the Pure Ones with this owl called Era whom he was a good friend to came to his mind.

'He's in allegiance with the Pure Ones.' I thought as rage from my gizzard began to rise to my brain as it had all those moon cycles ago. But he continued to think and now the rage fell all the way back into my gizzard and turned soft. Sympathy then replaced it.

'Too bad she's a Pure One. I don't know what she sees in them. How can I be friends with a Pure One? And more importantly how can she BE a Pure One. She's nothing like them. I love her and I know she sees me as a friend, but I want to be so much more than that and I want her to leave the Pure Ones and Tallox and be with me.' He then began to ponder on how beautiful and lovely this owl was and I thought of Silvaria.

I don't know how it happened, but when I thought of Silvaria I accidently injected the thought into his head.

'What the...' He thought 'I've never seen that kind of owl before. How could it pop into my falconistic head? Although... She looks kinda like Era.'

I couldn't just let him think he was going insane. He had enough problems of his own. So I flew up to the birch tree where he was perched.

He stared me down and then said, "Hello there. My name's Talon... This is so weird. It's like... Like I had a vision of you before you came."

"Er... About that. It's my fault that you saw what you did. My name is Mesmo by the way. I'm a Barred owl."

"So that the kind of owl I saw. But how is it your fault? You can't make me see stuff."

-"Actually I can. I'm telepathic."- I said telepathically.

"Wow, that's so cool!" He shrieked as only a peregrine falcon could. "What else can you do besides reading minds and talking into minds?"

I was breathless. Everyone whom I met in all of the other owl kingdoms thought it to be some kind of curse. But I ignored them. I was proud of my Teleglaux-given abilities handed down to me through the ages.

"Well," I replied, "I have the ability to control minds..."

"Ooh, do me , do me!" He shrieked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Make me do something!" He replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

-"Alright."-

I focused on his movement functions located at the top of his brain and decided that I wanted make him lift his wings. I concentrated on the cells that controlled his wings and forced him to spread them. I held them up for five seconds and then dropped them. His wingspan was just a centimeter smaller than mine. Talon gasped.

"I feel like a puppet." He smiled. "So who was this owl I saw before you came? Was it you?"

"No. She, was my mate. I mistakably channeled the thought to your mind when you thought of this 'Era' owl."

"No worries." He looked sort of embarrassed about me reading his thoughts. "So what happened to your mate anyways?"

"The Pure Ones." I replied. "Not only did they kill my mate, but they killed the rest of the telepaths too. They also burnt our home to the ground."

"Aw, I'm sorry. I know they're bad and mean. What reason would they have to eliminate all the telepaths?"

"They probably saw us as a threat." I shrugged my wings. "But what of Era? What's her story?"

He looked into the River Hoole as he began to speak. "I've been friends with Era since we were hatchlings." He began. "We joined the Guardians for a while and we were in the colliering chaw together, that's collecting coals for fire by the way. I've always had a major crush on her and she knew it. But she didn't feel the same way about me. Also she felt like she didn't belong with the Guardians and that she was misunderstood. So she left the Great Tree one mourning and left me a note saying she's joined the P.O.'s."

Then he looked up at me. "I don't want to help the Pure Ones by bringing them coals, but it's the only way I can talk to her. She's a collier for the Pure Ones now. Though I doubt she could have collected the coals that burnt your home. How long ago was that again?

"Six moon cycles" I replied.

"Yeah, we were still with the Guardians at that time. Now she met an owl there called Tallox and fallen head over talons in love with him. I just wish she would come back to the Great Tree with me."

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by the talkative falcon. "Are you heading to the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole?"

"Yes." I replied "But I have to find a telepathic wolf first."

Talon tilted his head slightly.

"Only, I don't exactly know what a wolf looks like."

"Oh, well it's furry and walks on four legs and has a long body. You'll know it when you see it. I saw one hunting in Tyto Forest just before I came here. There is a wolf moon out tonight you know."

I unfolded my wings slightly as if to fly off. "Can you tell me where I can find it?"

"Uh-huh. Just cross the river towards Tyto and fly four degrees east of the Golden Talons constellation and he's probably still at the lake and the small mountain I saw him between when I flew over here."

"Thank you and good luck with Era." I said and then rose in flight to fetch my stuff and meet the wolf.

"Goodbye my new friend. We'll meet at the Great Tree if you ever find your way!" He called as I flew off.

"Bye!" I called back. Friend... I've never had a friend before. Only a mate.

* * *

><p>As I entered the Forest of Tyto I found a nice hollow to sleep in the following day and to leave my armour and book in. I flew around for about ten minutes after I found the hollow and before sighted the lake and the mountain next to it. From where I was flying while I first crossed between the lake and the small mountain I spotted a brown blob lying next to the lake. It was alive, it had brain that I could now faintly feel. There was tree that grew next to the lake a few meters from the brown blob. I perched in it and observed this creature which was a lot clearer now up close. It matched Talon's description of a wolf. 'So that's what a wolf looks like.' I thought. The wolf was eating a hare and now looked up at me. I felt a tremor of fear deep within my gizzard. Those canines were terrifying.<p>

"Hello owl." He barked.

"Hi, my, my n-name is M-Mesmo."

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite. My name is Le-Eton."

He continued to eat some more then looked up at me again.

"Is there I can help you with?"

"No, it's just that you're the first wolf I've ever seen."

"Oh, well in that case." The wolf stood up and posed. "Better?"

The wolf was caught in my mesmerized gaze. Never before had I seen such powerful legs and such a long well-built furry body. But something else caught my gaze. There seemed to be something out of place. A twisted tail.

"Mesmo... Over here buddy." Le-Eton called to me.

I ruffled my feathers. "Your tail. Is it... normal."

The wolf looked back at his tail. "What this? Oh no, it's not supposed to be twisted. I'm a malcadh you see."

"Oh," I replied, "Terribly sorry to disturb your meal. I have to be off now."

"Good to meet you Mesmo." Le-Eton lay down with his kill and started tearing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the Pure Ones don't know how to use fire. Just dismiss that please. Chapter 10 will be posted soon...<strong>


End file.
